Ceocháin de Cinniúint (Mists of Fate)
by Faness
Summary: Please do keep in mind that this will eventually crossover into the Naruverse,but for now will be following the the development of Kelleigh,a princess pushed from her homeland by rebel forces.I have taken this opportunity for the reader to get to know e is of Celtic background,derived from a royal bloodline of warriors bathed in legend and llow the mists of fate.
1. Goodbye

Ch. 1

The day had finally come.

When antsy Tribes collied once more. Where the loud echo of heavy steel against steel replaced the calmness of nature and the muddy land scape beneath their feet. She remembered the days watching the tranquil haze of the morning mist lift with the burn of the rising sun, idly humming a tune of her forefathers. Listening to the power of the waves crash in harmony on the rocky bank from the open ocean near by her village. The hours she would spend just threading and weaving the long strands of her yellow locks into a braid over her shoulder, enjoying the peace this time had to offer, and ensuring that each piece had it's place. With the decorative makeshift hair ornaments of the small, white may flowers and green vines that surrounded her in a bed of evergreen grass, a color that fell into a prefect contrast with her matching eyes. Her beauty, whispered among the tribes as a prize to be possessed. However, her spirit was that of a different breed - a breed in which no man could hope to tame, for Kelleigh had not only been raised in the art of war by her father, but on the opposite end of the scale was her contrasting cheerful and upbeat personality and thirst to learn new and foreign things. Already, knew more about the outside world that surrounded them than her father, or mother for that matter, ever would. This was what the King feared most of his daughters invasive, yet positive personality, it would get her into trouble one day, he was almost absolutely sure of it.

But now, the scent of the lush woods and salty sea ocean had faded to the unmistakable metallic flavor of blood that stained the place in which Kelleigh called her home. Into chaos and ruin, the battle cries of those she had known her entire life muffled under the stifling smoke that filled her lungs. Never had she dreamt of such carnage against her beloved village. They had taken up arms once more, this time to defend the legacy that flowed through her veins. She was the daughter of the King, a bloodline of warriors of brute strength and skill with their Caladblog replica unmatched in the secret of it's craftsmanship, for the Celtic steel had been forged for their clan alone, carved with the Celtic knots of their people in order to complete the ritual that bound them to the wielder.

She too, was ready for the fight that had begun at the outskirts of their boarders. Rebels of clashing Tribes in search of eliminating the power that ruled over them. Or was it for something entirely different? It was a question that would be - for some time - remain unanswered in all it's truth. It had been a long road of peace and harmony, a time of prosperity where the Gods could finally slumber peacefully knowing their children had come to terms on their own, trusting them was their biggest regret. For, is greed and power not what is natural in the nature that controls us all? Peace was a fairy tale. The King was well aware of this in her childhood preparation of the day that she now faced.

"Father!" she felt her heart thud loud in her own ears as the sight of her protective King clinging to the open wound stained with the red of his own blood. Her face dirty with soot from the thinning battle, the rebels were closing in and little time was left to fabricate action. But brute strength was in her peoples nature, and thinking before one acts was never a forte they possessed. To their last breath, they would fight. It was the lessons of old, and the Celtic legends of her forefathers that had carved the way for them now. But she had always been different and breaking the rules had always been some what of a habit, or so her mother had always scolded.

Kelleigh slid across the moist earth to her knees next to the wheeze of her dying King. A long curved staff like the backbone of a bow yet not string attached to either side, shimmered with the flicker of the destructive fire near by, as though it were made of a very rare, black crystal. A claymore sized to fit her grip with he Celtic knot of the royal house, heavy to any other who would dare try to wield it, along with it's sheathed matching twin on the leather holster designed to support both on either side of her hips. "What can I do?" she followed, a tear would never be shed for a warrior that met his end with honor on the battle field, but the proud memory of the valiant fight he had fought would be written by the Druids. History would remember him and the stories would be passed down through each generation. This time? It would be no different. Their bloodline will live on. The King would be sure of it.

"Listen to me, gal," he muttered, his lips spotted with drops of blood with each word spoken. He loved his daughter. He raised her to be strong. He raised her to be kind and carefree. He raised her to choose her own path when the time came for her to do so with the fire and pride of their people to guide her on her way. But this? This was too soon. His wife lie seemingly lifeless within arms reach, a Warrior Queen who had yet to reveal the fundamental necessities their daughter would need to understand the strife of the true face of the world she had been introduced in the blink of an eye. The secret she had yet to realise, and the cause of this war. "You must leave this place. Dechtire and Aiden are with you and are sworn your safety to me. It is important that you get away..." he coughed, wincing at the shift in his pain. His daughter leaning over, hanging to his dying words...they would be his last that she would remember. "They are after you...my daughter," with that, Kelleigh felt the air around her go stale, and the silence of the burning grass and wood around her had become a welcomed comfort to the loss that lay before her. The King lost consciousness and was surely gone from this world and welcomed into the gates of the Otherworld where the Gods awaited his arrival.

"Me? Why what? I don't understand!?" she screamed, shaking the motionless body of the brute of a man, his deep blue, green and red tartan sash and kilt of their family colors soaked with the blood of his enemies - remained still. Bright evergreen eyes darted to the two lingering near by, abiding the instructions given to them before the passing of their King. To take her and protect her, keeping what they knew from her and others they may encounter on their travels that would exploit and be used, what she has yet to understand about herself.

"Come Princess, we need to go now, there is no time to waste," Dechtire stood from her keel, reaching to coil her thick fingers around Kelleigh's upper arm to help her to her feet. Aiden followed suit - bittered by a shameful ordered retreat, he sheathing his sword and readjusting his kilt swiftly, taking the lead toward the narrow beaten path. The sound of rocks under his feet told him that shore was not far and to the boat that tied vacant until it was needed. The fog was thick, and the yells of their enemies drew closer when Kelleigh did as she was instructed, holding back forbidden tears and lifting filth caked fingers to the thin golden crown, woven like branches to a blue gem at her forehead, to remove it from her brow. She was no longer to be what she had grown up to be. Instead, she was just Kelleigh. A simple girl. Until she would return and rebuild what was stolen from her. She knew this now as she placed the valued trinket on her King's chest as a final farewell.

Enduring the pain of loss in silence, Kelleigh stepped before the plump hand maid in pursuit of Aiden whom had gone on ahead of them. "This is against our laws you know," she muttered, feeling the same bite of bitterness Aiden felt in turning his back on the closing battle. "I would fight to the last breathe, he knew that, so why send me away now?" her thoughts had been more of a questioning interrogation aloud as she cast a sharp glance over the soft curve of her bare shoulder to the maid in toe. Of course, there had been no response, as her face had been painted with the gory images of war no handmaiden should ever witness...nor a Princess for that matter.

When the fog lifted just enough to make out the silhouette of Aiden readying the small vessel, complete with the supplies they would need for the journey to...where ever the currents would take them. From there, where the wind blew. Extending a rough hand to help the young woman into the boat first, next for the handmaiden to follow. Once both woman were situated, the large Celt untied the thick rope that secured boat to shore, tossing it in the hull, and placing firm hands against the sturdy wood, and digging his feet in against the rocky bed for a running start.

However, just when things had grown far too quiet - the sharp whisking sound of an arrow narrowly missing his ear, Aiden grunted with all his force sent the vessel deeper into the vast body of water. The splash of him rushing to catch up had signaled the approaching rebel force to the beach. "Hurry Aiden! Get in!" Kelleigh leaned far over the rail, extending a hand for the brute to take in order to hoist himself over the side. Arrows soon began sailing through the thick fog, impaling in the wooden body afloat with one arrow head deflected by the fitted decorated metal forearm protector around the lower half of her arm. With all her remaining might, Kelleigh used her strength to help lift a man twice her size into the safely of the boat.

Both panting, crouched low where Dechtire had already done so under Aiden's shield she had found among the supplies. The whip of arrows growing more faint the farther the ship carried them away from the burning shore of her homeland. Once green and lush, now scorched and burned to the ground. The mere thought had caused her blood to boil to a simmer. "One day, we will return..." she huffed.

"Yes, but until that day comes...you are not a princess. You are Kelleigh. You are not a warrior you are a simple girl not to draw attention to ourselves until the time is right." Aiden reminded her of her fathers last wish. It would be in these next weeks that she would use to mourn not only her father, her King...but her people as well.

Lifting herself with tired muscles, just enough to peer into the swirling grey abyss to the last she would see of her home until then.

"Goodbye..." she whispered.


	2. Welcome to Shinjuku

Ch. 2

One thing had been left for certain, the Gods, if not watching over them the day the invasion happened, it was that they were now in this very moment. The soothing sound of each wave against the bow of the long ship. She had found a comfortable cubby wrapped in a tartan blanket, and the distinct scent of salt in the air had never failed to remind her of home. Even if the memories had faded more to the back of her thoughts for now, as far more important matters demanded attention. Like where in the world had the current had been taking them?

The days had begun to roll together now, food was growing slim and fresh water to mere droplets in their pottery jugs. But they were alive. The Gods made sure of it, even with the heat of the unforgiving sun in the clear blue skies the last few days, the cool breeze that came with the silver shimmer of the full moon over head was a welcomed commodity. It was beautiful tonight, when she parted her tired lids to admire the quietness of the twilight dome that blanketed the sky over their drifting vessel. There were no phases to be seen, and the blue orb hung in it's complete form with jealous stars flickering against the midnight canvas all around.

It had been moments such as these, where Kelleigh had taken the time to drink in such beauty the world, in all it's wonders, had to offer. It was simple, she knew, and perhaps she was a simple girl for believing so, but she would rather be as such than walk through life without witnessing such scenes. Life was far too short to let them slip through her fingers like many would take for granted.

Inhaling deeply, her eyes closed to the sea air that filled her lungs before her eyes parted again to continue her gaze. But, a faint glowing distraction of blue light tore her attention from the peaceful painting above her to the swirling blue flame like creature that perched on top of the edge of the bow. Pushing herself to her elbows, Kelleigh struggled to get a closer look at what it was she was looking at. Her eyes widened in the realisation that this was not just a simple blue flame, but it was alive or something relatively close to it. With hallow black eyes, matching the twilight backdrop - and the gentle flares extended like swaying hands as if egging her to come closer.

Perhaps she would have known right away, the Will o' Wisps had been a spiritual being told in stories by the Druids and scholars of their mythological history. They were neither good, nor evil but playful spirits that would either make or break the future to those who witnessed them. Instead, curiosity snagged her senses and the Celtic princess did as she was beckoned, only to meet the fading flame where she was now standing in the idly floating boat. It was gone, but not for long and not without little friends of the same nature to help her on a guided road that would either end her, or lead her to her fate. With the trail of blue spirits fanning in a row, one behind the other, across the easy crest of each passing wave ahead of them - she immediately turned her gaze upward to the navigating star used to determine direction when out at sea.

"Yeah, want me to go East now, don't cha," he muttered in the thick accent of her people, using the universal English tongue. Even though the language of her people had been passed down from generation to generation, the common tongue had soon blended with Gaelic becoming fluent in both. "Aye, come morning we shall," she told herself before her attention turned back to the fading wisps until their blue flame had vanished, leaving nothing but darkness of night behind. "I have nothing more to loose, do I?"

With that, Kelleigh lowered herself back to the comfort of her cubby, the tartan blanket tugged up close against her chin and he eyes closed, anticipating the forced slumber a few hours before the sun rise. Inwardly, she decided it was in her own best interest to keep what she had seen to herself, as she was sure Dechtire would loose her sanity given the stickler for tradition and myth that she was. Wisps had never been told to be predictable of spirits, East could mean a many different things. Good. Bad. But perhaps it was that tickle of adventure tingling to the surface that Kelleigh drifted to her waiting dreams with a small smile pressed against her lips. Only time would certainly tell with the coming of the morning sun.

It was not until the loud cluck of a perched seagull iright/i next to her ear that the young princess had finally rose from her slumber. Battling the pierce of the morning light against her closed lids and the excited babbling in Gaelic between Dechtire and Aiden, as they were both now wide awake. Probably given it was approaching late morning judging from where the sun hung in the sky baring over them now. "Why didn't you wake me!?" Kelleigh almost whined, pushing the blanket to the side and stood to join the pair in their discovering in the distance. Though, she knew it the moment the white gull woke her from her slumber that land is not too far off now.

Turning a sharp eye up to the sky, she mentally determined that yes, they were indeed still headed East and that the sign that was mapped for her the night before had been to this place. An adventure to start a new. To rebuild who she was and perhaps, one day, rebuild the clan that was lost to her in one foul sweep. But for the time being, her stomach sloshed with the excitement that beckoned her in the distance. It was not a large settlement, a harbor front village who's natural source of survival was provided by the ocean that bordered it. Strange looking ships, ones she had never laid eyes on before had already been out and about their fishing duties for the day - and the crowds of seagulls to vulture around for scraps left behind.

"What is this place?" she asked, noting the difference in the cluttered houses with layered ceramic roofs, small in compression to the castle in which she had grown up in. But it was beautiful and quaint and she could not wait to explore, if even just a little of this land the wisps had guided her to. Her destiny? She was not certain of all of that, but she was not one to let an opportunity like this pass her by. For such things had always fascinated the spirited young woman, and this was like the mother load of wonders for her.

"Come on Aiden, can't this thing sail any faster!?" she begged, bright evergreen eyes turned to him doey-eyed and pleading earning her an annoyed scowl. Perhaps maybe a faint flush touched his cheeks as well, but who could tell with these burly, red faced types anyway? Aiden was a loyal servant to the King, and she was his duty now. Nothing more.

"Dechtire," he snorted from under his thick beard, "any armor or weapons that can be hid away do it. We don't want to draw attention, if we can help it..." he ordered, and with a frown Dechtire huffed, but did as she was told. "And you," he pointed in Kelleigh's direction, "Stay close to me..." for he knew that that princess would, indeed, gather unintentional attention given her exceptional appearance, so cloaks would be required he was certain.

The clank of metal wrapped in the same tartan Kelleigh had used for warmth the night before had been set ready for when it was needed. Her string and arrow-less bow, two fitting claymores built specifically for her hand and a larger claymore belonging to that of her rough counterpart. Her armour had been stripped long ago with the fitted torso plate, engraved with Celtic designs along either sides and the matching forearm bracers, marked with the knot of their house, had also been tucked away. The sash's of tartan, and anything remotely of the same fabric had also been hidden leaving Kelleigh in her knee length deep blue dress, a slit along the thigh for faster movement when on the battle field. The trunk fitted tight against her developed frame but the leather lace up at the back, with the low cut collar exposing a little more than it would have if she were wearing her armor over it. Her shoulders bare, where the sleeves of the dress fell freely and comfortably over the smooth curve of her pale skin and on her feet, brown riding boots fastened tight with buckles and braces all the way to the knee.

Looking at her now, with her golden hair in a messy braid over her shoulder, Adien was not sure just how he was going to keep anyone from noticing when he could barely keep his eyes off her himself? "Here," he finally broke his thoughts and sharp jerk of his arm to offer the cloak in his hand, not even giving her the option of refusing. "And please try to stay calm...don't draw attention, please..." he snorted, taking his place back to the rudder of the vessel as they were now approaching a vacant dock near the left bank of the village.

Kelleigh bit her lip as she hesitatingly took the robe that would cover every inch of her from prying eyes. Huffing, she did as she was told, wrapping the heavy fabric around her naked shoulders and clipping it shut in order to mask what was underneath. Reaching back, her fingers caressing the hem of the oversizes hood and lifted over her head, she paused a moment when a foreign fishing boat had randomly sailed closer to them on the starboard side. Her green eyes narrowed, wanting desperately to at least see some form of life aside from gawking seagulls, given the last while had been spent just staring at each other. Gosh it was boring.

To her surprise and excitement, the shirtless fisherman had not stopped to rest when they passed, but that did not mean the princess did not take in their very different features from hers, or her companions. They were smaller, by their standards and their skin was a little darker with contrasting hair wrapped in a cloth with a symbol of a simple character on the forehead, assumable to catch the sweat of a hard days work. Their eyes was what captivated Kelleighs attention most of all, they were a distinct almond shape - and that only railed up the curiosity of these people even more within her.

When the shutter of the bow had made contact with the docks, Kelleigh drew from her concentration to where Aiden had leaped from one to the next to secure them off. A hand offered just in front of her gaze, she accepted taking the large step needed to finally plant her feet on solid ground once again. She took a moment to stretch, letting the flats of her feet press against the wood of the dock under them in appreciation. "It's been a long while..." she followed, Aiden tieing the final knot to the peg to ensure the boat did not drift away on them, in case they needed an escape from this place. But, for the most part, everything looked rather peaceful, with the markets in full tilt and the bustle of those about their daily routine had yet to notice the foreign bodies that snuck in under the radar. Aiden took the lead, leaving Dechtire behind to tend to their things while they searched for supplies and perhaps an idea of where it is the current had taken them.

"Your hood," Kelleigh remark flatly and pointing. As it was his fear that she would be noticed, she pointed out in a subtle manner that he too would draw far too much attention if left exposed. Earning her a gruff grunt in return before she giggled at the carelessness when it came to himself. "Come on, lets see what we can find out," she placed a gentle hand to his hidden arm and stepped before him on their path down the board walk, towards the sea of people bartering at the kiosks.

Approaching the large wooden archway that transitioned from the docks to the waterfront, Kelleigh once more noticed the black strokes and lines across the panel. A sign it looked like, but what did it say? Her eyes scanned over it, memorizing how each line crossed over the others and which stroke came next so that if the symbols should show again within the village, she may have the information she would need in order to discover the name of this wondrous place.

"No action is to be taken," one whispered to the other where they crouched low on a near by rooftop, of course they had noticed the small party of intruders and had been sent to observe only. The glint of the scorching sun against the metal of their forehead protectors, a symbol that matched that of the sign one was attempting to read. The other, with his face almost completely covered in black cloth to mask his features with naught but the bright pair of yellow eyes in furrowed focus to the pair of drifters entering their village. Ninja were the eyes and ears of this land, and there was not much that could slip under their knowledge for too long without taking notice. Especially mysterious figures such as these. So, in the moment, to gather Intel and observe their non hostile actions was their orders and orders they would obey until instructed otherwise. "Welcome to Shinjuku. We should send word to the Hokage."


End file.
